


Ripples

by feiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swimming, Swimsuit Kink, Teasing, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feiro/pseuds/feiro
Summary: Mr. Shirogane is the best swimming coach out there. He's kind, supportive, and knows just how much to push Keith. And ever since he became Keith's coach, Keith hasn't been able to stop fantasizing about having sex with him.





	Ripples

**Author's Note:**

> So I went ahead and wrote 5500 words of self indulgent porn because that's just life I guess
> 
> HUGE thank you to [General Button](https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Button) for being my beta for this! Sending you all love & heart emojis.

Ever since Mr. Shirogane started coaching Keith, he has been the sole subject of his wet dreams.

 

Not only is he a great coach and mentor, firm in his guidance yet never overbearing, but that _physique_. He might’ve retired from competitive swimming years ago, but his routines are still as strict as any serious athlete’s.

 

And boy, does it show.

 

He’s tall, has wide shoulders, and Keith knows he could just pick him up any time and have his way with him. Keith would let him, too. And sometimes these thoughts take over his brain during practice and he has to awkwardly hide the budding erection in his little swimming trunks. Lusting after one’s own coach makes things a little difficult, but Keith wouldn’t trade Mr. Shirogane for anything.

 

Mr. Shirogane knows Keith has to focus, so it’s often just the two of them at the pool. Emptying the building for his sake might honestly be a little over the top, but the attention feels nice. This way he doesn’t have to worry about others observing him as they work on perfecting his form over and over again. He prefers it that way, and somehow he has a feeling Mr. Shirogane does as well.

 

Keith likes to consider them friends. He trains so much these days, his coach is the person he sees the most out of everyone in his life.

 

Tuesday is always the toughest day of his week. He has to attend a weekly staff meeting after work, and then go to practice. Sometimes he thinks about skipping, sending Mr. Shirogane a text telling him he’s not feeling too well and has to pass on training today. He never does it. Just thinking about the soft, proud smile he gets from his coach when his timing is perfect or his turns go smoothly… It’s always worth powering through the rough day.

 

His coach is waiting for him by the pool, as always. Keith is thankful it’s just the two of them around today, because otherwise someone might have witnessed him practically ripping his clothes off in the locker room, not being able to contain his anticipation.

 

But really, can you blame him? It’s _Mr. Shirogane_.

 

He’s taken a swift shower and put on his trunks, his hair tied back in a small ponytail as best as it can be. The air is cooler in the pool area than in the showers, making a shiver run through him. It does nothing to ease the weird, tingling anticipation building under his damp skin.

 

Mr. Shirogane is wearing swim shorts and a T-shirt. Keith wants to gobble him up.

 

“Hey, there you are!” he greets Keith. As much as Keith appreciates his coach’s body and general handsomeness, it’s the smile that really creates a funny feeling in his stomach. Something other than just pure lust.

 

“Hi, Mr. Shirogane,” Keith shoots him a smaller smile in return as he makes his way to stand next to his coach. The man frowns at him in reply, but Keith can tell he’s fighting a grin.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Shiro?” he gently chastises, laying a hand on Keith’s bare shoulder. The familiar contact sends a funny tingle through his entire body, feeling like it bounces around inside him. Keith feels a smirk take over his face.

 

He doesn’t have to acknowledge the request, because Shiro continues right away. “Let’s get started, then. You know the drill, get the stretches going to warm you up.”

 

Oh, Keith _definitely_ wants to stretch himself for Shiro, but no, now is not the time to think of his coach’s gorgeous big hands and what those fingers would feel like inside him, definitely thicker than Keith’s own and oh shit he has to stop right there or he’ll have a boner and Shiro will see.

 

He takes a deep breath and a step back to have enough room for going through the muscles in his body, preparing for the workout. It’s not the most thrilling part, and honestly Keith wouldn’t mind skipping it entirely if it wasn’t for Shiro’s insistence, always reminding him how important it is to prepare his body for training.

 

Not to mention it’s the perfect opportunity to subtly show Shiro just how many positions he is willing and able to bend into.

 

He starts by bending over and reaching for his toes, because _of course he does_ , making sure to turn 180 degrees first so that it’s the back of his legs and his ass facing Shiro as he stretches his hamstrings. He tries to peek at Shiro’s face from between his legs, hoping to catch his coach staring at his ass, but unfortunately Shiro is standing too close and his face is blocked by Keith’s own body. Damn.

 

Well, no matter. He straightens up, shifts his weight from his heels to the balls of his feet a few times to keep warming up his legs, then sets out to do some lunges. It might be just his imagination, but he could swear he feels Shiro’s eyes on his back. Time for some nonchalant tricep stretches, then to go in for the kill.

 

Keith realizes he’s being painfully obvious by now, but he can’t help it. Before he can chicken out, he gets on the ground on his hands and knees. His coach is certainly observing him now, has to be, but he gets no comment. Keith backs up slowly, keeping his hands in place while sitting his ass down on his feet, stretching like a cat.

 

He’s _not_ trying to seduce his coach, nuh uh, but he certainly hopes this doesn’t look as stupid as it feels, being down there on the cold, damp floor wearing almost nothing and putting his ass on display like that. But as he starts rocking back and forth to stretch more, he hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. Bingo.

 

The reaction confirms that Keith has had enough of warming up now and wants to get into the pool, to get their training session started for real. He’s craving his coach’s instruction, his deep voice washing over him, and he’s not here to learn how to stretch.

 

“All done,” Keith says as he gets up again, looking over his shoulder at Shiro. His words come out breathy.

 

Shiro clears his throat, avoiding eye contact. “Good,” he says, and it might just be Keith’s imagination but he sounds less composed than he did greeting Keith. He hopes he’s not just imagining it.

 

It’s a thrilling thought, to imagine he can have some kind of effect on Shiro, and Keith finds himself getting a little lost in that thought as he makes his way to the side of the pool. Shiro’s following him, explaining what they’re going to go over today, but Keith is not focusing on the words, just letting that pleasant and familiar voice fill all the space around him. It’s soothing.

 

Keith can feel his cheeks turn red. In moments like these, when he remembers the fact that his feelings for Mr. Shirogane might go beyond simple lust, he feels his resolve waver. He is not supposed to think like that.

 

It’s much easier to just focus on how bad he wants to see his dick.

 

“Go ahead and take a few relaxed laps first and we'll get started,” Shiro instructs. Keith is happy to comply, slipping into the refreshing water from the side of the pool. Well, it's more of a jump, but it's totally a graceful one. His poor coach gets some water splashed on his person anyway.

 

Keith doesn't get scolded, because he's already swimming around to get himself started for real. It feels nice, being in the water, and he has almost completely forgotten about his tiring day at work.

 

He gets lost in it, just a little bit, and suddenly realizes he's done more than just a few relaxed laps. Embarrassed, he looks over at Mr. Shirogane, only to find an oddly fond smile on his face. It makes his body warm against the water surrounding him.

 

“Good job,” comes the praise, softer than it usually is. Does Shiro have any idea what he's doing to Keith's feelings?

 

Enough of that. Keith throws himself into actual training and soon they're in the middle of perfecting his turns. Despite the time and patience Shiro keeps giving him when they focus on this, Keith still feels like he is too clumsy, too sluggish in the transition. There's only so much you can do to be quicker during the turn, but he can't shake the feeling that he could be much more efficient at them.

 

He remembers the way Shiro's big hands feel against his body when he's in the pool with him, showing him exactly how to position his body. It sends a wave of heat through him. Too bad his coach is only standing at the edge of the pool today.

 

If he was in the water with Keith, he wouldn't have that shirt on. Keith could sneak glances at his abs, and those pecs that should definitely be illegal.

 

He really has to stop thirsting after his coach in the middle of practice right about now. He slaps his hand against the end of the pool, letting out a frustrated sigh. It’s not meant to convey anything special to Shiro, but of course he notices Keith’s mood and feels obligated to make him feel better like the amazing, caring person he is.

 

“Have a rough day?” Shiro asks, not using his hot and commanding coaching voice anymore but a softer, gentle tone. He kneels at the edge of the pool, to get closer to Keith for a talk.

 

“Sorry,” Keith shakes his head a little. “You know Tuesdays. I'll try to focus better now.”

 

But Shiro doesn't get up and keep coaching, he sits down and dangles his legs over the edge of the pool instead, soaking those well sculpted calves.

 

“No need to apologize. We all have off days, right?” Shiro has an easy smile on his face. “You know you can always talk to me, Keith. About anything at all.”

 

It's touching, and god damn it Shiro is just way too kind and perfect.

 

“Thank you, sir,” Keith returns the smile. He doesn't know what else to say. It's not that he doesn't want to open up to his coach, but he might end up somehow slipping out the fact that he wants this gorgeous man to take him home and fuck him until he can't remember his own name.

 

It's Shiro's turn to shake his head, but he does it with an amused chuckle. “Sir, you say, as if I haven't told you I’m just Shiro a thousand times.”

 

“Sorry,” Keith says again. He swims forward, to be closer to Shiro's legs in the water. Shiro reaches out to him, touching a wet strand of hair with a warm hand, tucking it behind his ear.

 

“Your hair is falling apart.” It is, all the movement during his training has almost completely dislodged his hair tie. People wear swimming caps for a reason.

 

“Sir,” he says again.

 

Shiro's eyes are warm, but there's something different in them. His hand is still on Keith, caressing his cheek a little with his thumb, and the touch feels so good after his long day that Keith feels like he could cry.

 

Feeling bold, Keith takes hold of his coach’s knees and starts to haul himself up a little. But Shiro's already leaning down, meeting Keith's lips in a bruising kiss.

 

Finally.

 

He has wanted this for so fucking long, but the real thing doesn't even compare to his little fantasies. Shiro's lips are soft and warm, and he moves them against Keith's own in such a sure manner. Soon enough, the kiss is deeper, Shiro grabbing his face as he explores Keith's mouth with his tongue.

 

Keith's arms are trembling, strained by the position and he has to pull away, back down and into the water. They're both panting, staring at each other with hunger.

 

“This is… I'm not supposed-” Shiro tries to argue, but Keith can see his swimming shorts bulging at the front, and a similar situation is developing inside his own small trunks.

 

“Mr. Shirogane,” Keith starts, and it comes out almost like a gasp. “Don't you give me that. I've wanted you to fuck me for so long, god, sir, please just please let me suck your cock right now.”

 

He's babbling now, but this needs to _happen_.

 

Shiro's eyes widen, but he lays a hand on top of his growing erection, rubbing it through the fabric.

 

“Come here, Keith.”

 

And Keith goes, kicking his legs under the water, feeling like some kind of slutty mermaid as he pushes his upper body out of the water and lays his forearms on Shiro's thighs, reaching for his waistband. Shiro reaches for it himself too, lifting his ass just a little, and together they tug the shorts down enough to expose him.

 

His hard dick looks absolutely delicious.

 

And Keith could take it all slow and seductive, could tease his coach just a little, but he needs that cock in his mouth right now. So he leans forward and licks at the tip a few times, grabbing hold of the shaft and wow Shiro is actually huge and that's so fucking hot.

 

He takes the tip into his mouth, giving it a few suckles, then starts bobbing his head, taking more and more into his eager mouth. Shiro’s metal hand is grabbing his hair, not painfully, just the perfect amount of firmness in it. It feels like a claim and Keith's head spins.

 

Shiro's groans are echoing through the pool area, and it's so obscenely hot Keith can barely handle it. Shiro is warm and heavy in his mouth and his smell is driving Keith crazy.

 

This better be the best blowjob he's ever given because god does his coach deserve it.

 

He takes a small break from the sucking and works the tip with his tongue again, hearing a frustrated noise from Shiro. Keith wishes he could look up at that face, but his position sprawled on top of Shiro’s thighs doesn't really allow it.

 

He brings his lips around his coach's gorgeous dick again and sucks, only this time he goes down as much as he can, eagerly deepthroating Shiro.

 

The reaction could make him come right there in the pool.

 

Shiro has tightened his grip on his hair and the noises he makes are divine. And now he's talking.

 

“God, baby…” and woah, Mr. Shirogane calling him baby is never leaving Keith's brain. He hums a little, drawing more groans from Shiro's throat and encouraging him to keep talking.

 

“That mouth on you… if I had known…” he's petting Keith's hair now, and it's such a peculiar contrast in the situation. “You like that, baby? You like sucking on your coach's dick?”

 

And woah now it's definitely Keith's turn to moan, the words going straight into his groin and making him realize he's going to need some attention himself soon or he'll go crazy. He pulls off Shiro's cock and leans back a little, to finally look up at his face.

 

“Sir…” his voice comes out a bit raspy, and something changes in Shiro's eyes again as he looks down at his wrecked face, Keith's hand still wrapped around his dick.

 

“Come here, you.” It's almost a growl, and it's so hot, but that's all Keith has time to think about because Shiro has put his hands under his armpits and is hauling him up from the pool with that amazing strength, like he weighs nothing, and the manhandling is making him ever dizzier with lust.

 

Keith is seated on his coach's lap now, Shiro's strong and warm flesh arm wrapped around him, Keith's arms around his neck, their lips connecting in a hungry, open-mouthed kiss.

 

The hold around him shifts, and he feels two big hands slide down to his ass, grabbing both cheeks hard. Shiro pulls away from the kiss, but before Keith can whine, he's talking again.

 

“Were you showing off for me, earlier? Trying to tempt me, bending like that when you know how little your trunks are and how amazing your ass looks in them?”

 

Keith is panting, trying to lean forward for more kisses, but Shiro avoids his lips, and the next thing Keith knows is a hard, wet slap echoing through the entire area as Shiro brings his metal hand down on his ass. It stings so good.

 

“Answer your coach.”

 

God, he doesn't want to, it's embarrassing, but he needs more and knows he's not going to get it before he complies.

 

“Yes,” his voice is raspy from misuse and the earlier strain of a huge dick down his throat. “I was trying to get you to stare at my ass.”

 

“Good boy.” Shiro’s mouth is on Keith's again, the kiss wet and deep, and his hands go back to kneading at the flesh, and it's making Keith dizzy again. The hold feels greedy, like Shiro just can't get enough of his ass, and Keith loves it.

 

Then the hands slip under his trunks, and the contact makes him groan a little into the kiss. The warm hand dips between his cheeks, rubbing over his entrance almost like a test and Keith makes another noise against Shiro's mouth, bucking his hips backwards a little.

 

God, he wants this. He's wanted it for so long.

 

Reluctantly, he pulls away from their searing kiss to speak. Shiro moves down to kiss and lick and suck at his neck immediately. Keith hopes he leaves marks.

 

“Mr. Shirogane,” he hopes saying that instead of just Shiro makes his coach burn up inside too, “are you going to fuck me?”

 

He gets a sharp bite on his neck in return and it makes him hiss in pleasure.

 

“That what you want, baby?” Shiro is looking at him now, his gaze downright predatory. “Want me to open you up with my fingers and then just-”

 

Keith lets out an embarrassing groan that echoes around them again and Shiro doesn't have to finish his sentence, opting to buck his hips upwards instead. Keith can't help but grab his own dick for a bit, rock hard and barely contained in his swimming trunks.

 

Shiro is still wearing a shirt, and that's just unacceptable. Keith needs to see those abs, and the pecs and everything, so he tugs on the hem of the t-shirt and practically yanks it off Shiro.

 

He can't help but let his hands wander a bit then, feeling those hard muscles beneath his hands, and Shiro seems to be distracted with something anyway, taking his metal hand off Keith's ass and reaching into the pocket of his swim shorts.

 

He pulls out a small bottle of lube.

 

Keith tries really hard not to think about why his coach carries around lube in his shorts. There’s no logical explanation here. What the hell?

 

But that doesn't matter now, it's whatever, he should be focusing on putting that lube to use.

 

Luckily, his coach is coating those big fingers already. Keith moves his hands down to take his swimsuit off, but as Shiro notices his intentions, he quickly stops him.

 

“No, leave them on, baby.”

 

Well. That’s a thing. He's not going to argue.

 

Shiro simply pulls the back of the trunks to the side a little as his slick fingers find Keith's hole. They're still at the edge of the pool, and Shiro still has his pants on too, even though his cock is out and poking against Keith's stomach. It's almost casual, the way the two of them are sitting here, doing something a coach and his student are definitely not supposed to do.

 

It's exciting, and enough to make Keith whimper with the need for more even as Shiro pushes one finger inside him. He's looking at Keith's face, the hunger in his eyes never leaving. Keith bites his lip and stares right back, hoping it'll look as alluring as he imagines.

 

It seems to work, because Shiro groans at the sight, not wasting any time inserting a second finger into Keith. He makes an effort to relax and let Shiro push his fingers in and out a few times in preparation for what's to come.

 

So good. It's so good, and Keith is ecstatic this is finally happening.

 

Shiro's cock is weeping with precum, and Keith wishes he could get his mouth back on it and lick those little droplets away, but that would mean moving away from his coach's wonderful fingers stroking his insides, and that's definitely not an option.

 

“Baby,” Shiro groans. “You're so tight.“

 

Keith lets out a moan at that, looking at his coach through half-lidded eyes, hoping he'll keep talking. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Shiro seems to catch on. “Can't wait to be inside you. You're gonna feel so good around my cock.”

 

He gets a third finger at that, both of them aching for Shiro to be buried inside him already. Keith can't help but buck his hips a little, impatient. White hot pleasure shoots through him when Shiro brushes against his prostate and he can't take it anymore, he needs to be fucked now.

 

“Mr. Shirogane, now,” he whispers, still not letting go of the small formality. It makes his own dick twitch every time. “Please, I want your cock.”

 

“Fuck,” comes the reply, a groan. Shiro pulls out his fingers and grabs Keith's hips with both hands again, scooting them backwards from the edge of the pool. It's clumsy, and they're still on the ground with Keith on his lap, but it would make for a very unpleasant experience to accidentally fall into the pool in the middle of sex, so Keith appreciates the move.

 

Then Shiro's hand is covered in lube again and he's rubbing that amazing cock of his, making sure to get it slick all over. Keith adjusts his trunks but doesn't try to pull them off again, instead opting to pull his own cock out and get the backside to the side as much as possible. It's a bit awkward, but Shiro wants them to stay on, so they stay on.

 

Shiro's guiding Keith on his dick now, a hand on his hip and Keith can feel the head breach his entrance. _Yes_. He stops letting Shiro control the pace and sinks down on his own, knowing his coach would make him take it slower. And that definitely won't do.

 

When Shiro is all the way inside him, they both take a few deep breaths and then Shiro's mouth is on Keith's neck again. He's licking and sucking like he can't get enough, and Keith can't help but let out all the noises his mouth wants to make. That's probably his coach's goal anyway.

 

“That’s so good,” Shiro whispers in his ear and Keith starts rocking just a little on his lap. Shiro is amazing, hot and slick inside him, and Keith wants more more more.

 

His movements become more deliberate, gyrating, until he's downright bouncing on Shiro's lap. His coach is looking at him like he’s trying to burn holes into him, and the attention makes Keith want even more, move even faster, get that cock even deeper.

 

But the angle doesn't allow it, and they're both still wearing their swimsuits, and it's just not enough.

 

“Mr. Shirogane,” Keith gets only a little grunt in response. “Sir, please.”

 

Those big hands are both squeezing his hips now, guiding him up and down even faster as Shiro bucks his hips at the same time.

 

“What do you need, baby?”

 

Keith almost can't bring himself to say it, but he needs it, needs Shiro deeper. He just whines for a beat, but then opens his mouth to speak again.

 

“Take me from behind, please.”

 

The words are embarrassing, but the growl he gets in response makes it all worth it. He hasn't stopped moving, a frustrated groan escaping from him as Shiro lifts him off his lap and eases him to the side and he feels _empty_ again.

 

He wants Shiro to fuck him deep, carve a spot for himself inside him, but the cold, wet floor is as uninviting as it gets. Shiro is reaching for his discarded shirt, laying it down on the floor for at least a little bit of comfort before pausing and quickly ridding himself of his shorts as well, giving them the same treatment.

 

It's such a sweet gesture somehow, Keith is momentarily distracted from the need to have that dick inside him again. Shiro is so considerate.

 

Then he is leading Keith on the clothes, hands on his waist, and Keith approves _so much_. Shiro could manhandle him in any way he wants, and Keith would eat it all up, but now he's trying to give back too, trying to look good and fuckable for his coach.

 

For the second time today, he's on his hands and knees on the floor, but he much prefers this context to the earlier one.

 

He's arching his back, pushing his ass out towards Shiro a little, and his swimming trunks are askew, annoying. Before he can make any move to remove them, Shiro's hands are on his ass again, groping even harder than before. If Shiro still wants the briefs to stay, they'll stay.

 

“Look at you,” Shiro murmurs, and Keith's patience is running out quickly. “How long have you wanted this, baby? You should see yourself right now, offering yourself to me, you're so sweet, I want to fuck you until you cry-”

 

“Then do it,” Keith can't keep himself from snapping anymore. Less talking, more fucking. He knows that’s no way to speak to his coach, but he can’t take it anymore.

 

“Keith,” Shiro’s voice has turned dark, and it excites Keith even more. “That's a bit disrespectful.”

 

He can feel his trunks being yanked down to his knees now, the cooler air hitting his balls and making him shiver. He's anticipating another spank like earlier, but what he gets is the blunt head of Shiro's cock against his slick hole instead.

 

It's not pressing in, though, and Keith can hear the little smirk in his coach's voice as he starts rubbing his dick up and down Keith's asscrack and speaks again.

 

“I think you should ask me more nicely.”

 

Keith is silent for a moment, but he wants, he _needs_ \- so he pushes aside all shame and gives Shiro what he wants. “Sir, please.”

 

Even before Shiro speaks, he knows it's not enough. “Please what, Keith?”

 

Keith hangs his head, but keeps speaking. “Please, fuck me. I need it, sir, I need you in me.”

 

Shiro hums thoughtfully, as if considering. Then he speaks again. “You have been working very hard today. I suppose you've earned it.”

 

Keith's breath escapes him in the best way as Shiro pushes inside him for the second time. He's reaching deeper now, touching places he didn't before, filling him up completely and it's so fucking good. His hands are on Keith's hips, keeping him firmly in place. It's annoying. Keith wants to fuck himself on that cock so bad but he can't. His coach really does know him well.

 

Shiro doesn't waste any more time being slow now, they're both too worked up and all the teasing has been more than enough. He pulls out and fucks back in, over and over again, not quite fast enough for Keith but past teasing him with slow thrusting. His hands are still holding Keith's hips, pulling him back onto his dick a little every time he pushes back in.

 

It's been a long time coming, and it's just so good.

 

Every deep thrust Shiro makes feeds the fire inside Keith, and he feels it everywhere on his body, fingers curling in the shirt laid out under him. His arms are shaking a little, ready to give out under him, and as if Shiro reads his mind, he puts a hand between Keith's shoulder blades and applies a bit of pressure.

 

He goes down, sticking his ass out for Shiro even more, way beyond any shame now. Their groans and heavy breaths are echoing around the room, combined with the slapping sound of their bodies colliding. It’s filthy, and if the two of them weren’t so focused on getting off, they’d try to muffle their noises due to the shame for sure.

 

“Gonna- gonna make a mess out of you,” Shiro's voice is breathless between his grunts. Keith can only moan in response.

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” he's not sure how long he keeps chanting, trying to meet Shiro's thrusts, but the hands on his hips are powerful and keep him right where Shiro wants him. It's something he'd never even consider complaining about.

 

Shiro's thrusts align perfectly to brush against his prostate now, like he knows exactly how to move to hit it, and it makes Keith's toes curl. It's like his vision is blinded and never coming back, but honestly he doesn't even know if his eyes are closed or open right now.

 

The spike of pleasure is a painful reminder that his own cock has gone completely without any real attention during this encounter, and the need to touch, to come, drives Keith crazy. But he's still gripping the shirt under him, and he's not sure if he is even capable of letting go right now.

 

“Shiro, please,” Keith sounds pitiful, but he is too far gone to care.

 

“Yeah? What do you need, baby?” Keith doesn't even know if it's teasing or a genuine question right now. Could be a bit of both.

 

“Touch me.” It comes out as a whisper, but Shiro hears it anyway, wasting no time letting his flesh hand drift from gripping his hip to wrapping around Keith's length. He jerks Keith with purpose, both of them having had enough of the teasing and ready to finish.

 

Keith is rapidly approaching his orgasm, and it's Shiro's words that get him there, his deep voice whispering in his ear that he's so amazing, he's done so well, Shiro wants to feel him come around him, that's it, come for me, baby.

 

It's blinding and intense in a way he has rarely felt before.

 

He is vaguely aware of Shiro's thrusts turning more frantic, then Shiro burying himself deep as he spills inside Keith. For a moment they just pant there, together, catching their breaths. But the floor quickly becomes too uncomfortable to bear, and the room feels even colder now, shivers running through their bodies.

 

“Come on, baby, let's go get cleaned up.” Shiro is pulling out, and Keith grimaces when he pulls his trunks up again without even asking. There's going to be a gross mess in those pants.

 

His limbs feel all shaky when he starts getting up, kneeling on the floor for a while. But Shiro is right there, warm and strong and pulling him up along with his own clothes that are painted with Keith's cum. He doesn't stop there, though, because the next thing he knows is he's being hoisted into Shiro's arms, the man carrying him towards the locker room and showers. He doesn't protest. Shiro is warm, and his hold feels good and comforting.

 

They don't say anything as they make their way to the showers. It's like they've done this a thousand times before. Shiro gets the shower running, letting the water heat up while Keith gets out of the gross swimming trunks soaked with pool water and cum. He's not sure if his laundry skills will be able to save them.

 

Shiro pulls him under the shower, wrapping his arms around him and leaning down to press a soft kiss against his lips. Then he starts running his hands over Keith's skin; he has covered his hands in body soap, and he's lathering up Keith’s body all over. Keith closes his eyes, letting himself relax and enjoy the attention. When Shiro's hands leave, he opens his eyes and reaches for the shampoo himself, rubbing it into his hair. At some point, his hair tie has mysteriously disappeared.

 

Keith can’t bring himself to leave the warm spray yet once he’s done washing his hair. So he pushes his body against Shiro's again, grabbing his hands and bringing them up against their chests. There’s a glint on Shiro’s left hand as the light hits it and Keith smirks.

 

“Looks like coach Shirogane forgot to take off his wedding ring.”

 

There’s a pause. “Well, he seems like a pretty shady guy, having sex with his charge like that.”

 

“And cheating on his husband on top of that? What a pig.” Keith’s smirk turns into a huge grin as he speaks.

 

“Mm, he doesn’t deserve you.”

 

Keith snorts.

 

“Ready to go home, baby?” Shiro continues. “I know you had a long day. We could just order something for dinner.”

 

Keith nods, letting out a small yawn. “Sounds good.”

 

He turns off the shower and the pair wanders into the locker room, drying off and getting dressed. As they lock up and make their way home, Shiro can’t stop joking about coach Shirogane’s blatant unprofessionalism.

**Author's Note:**

> And they were HUSBANDS  
> Oh my god they were husbands
> 
> Any weirdness regarding swimming terminology is totally on the fact that the boys don't actually know anything about competitive swimming, not on the author's lazy research, nope.
> 
> Here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/feiro_)! Comments, prompts, kinkshaming etc. always welcome.


End file.
